Mr. Game and Watch
Mr. Game and Watch is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is the pure essence of a 2D character, being completely flat. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Game and Watch was a mediocre character who was relatively hard to use. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he was an incredibly easy character to use. In Battle Royale, he's still an easy character to use, however for different reasons. As of Tier List 3, Mr. Game and Watch is ranked 13th. Despite major nerfs from Brawl to Battle Royale, he's still a relative force. His Fsmash is proof of his solid standings from Brawl to Battle Royale. His knockback isn't the best, and it doesn't leave much room for combo's, he still deals good damage. He's small and light, which is a good and bad thing. His Final Smashes are good, although they're VERY matchup dependant. He's risky, but when used right, very worth it. In The Battle Arena, Game and Watch does not take a side. Therefore, his role is incredibly small. He does manage to defeat Mario and Bowser while protecting a certain "valuable item". Pros and Cons/Buffs and Nerfs Pros/Buffs *Fsmash is absolutely amazing. *Overall speed at any time is really good. *Decent damage dealing, despite bad knockback. *Can combo like it's a Versus game. *Priority is still good, but a tad nerfed. *A very strange Final Smash, easily the biggest game changer in BR. *Octopus is still very good. *A small target. Good, because he's a lightweight. Cons/Nerfs *Not too much knockback on most of his moves. *Bucket Cancelling is gone. *Doesn't really weight much (although G&W is quite the odd character). *A VERY risky character to use, despite not being a grappler. *Bomb Sweeper is very situational. *Bair is nerfed in several ways. Moveset Taunts *All the same. His Side Taunts remain the same, as well; however, G&W rings his bell in whatever direction the button was pressed. Ground Game Changes *Utilt: Can now juggle quite well. Still can't be linked into Usmash, but that's not this moves fault. It can now, however, link into many of his aerial moves. *Ftilt: Less startup and less damage. Not the best of trades, but a good enough one. *Fsmash: This is G&W's “Yeah, I'm broken” move. It still has insane knockback and priority, but the startup is slightly increased. To make up for this, the ending lag is non-existant. VERY good move. *Dsmash/Usmash: Knockback is slightly nerfed. Aerial Game Changes *Bair: Wow, this move. A broken move in Brawl, it's been severely nerfed in BR. It has less priority, range, and damage output, although the near invincible startup/ending lag has been untouched. *Fair: Knockback slightly decreased. Throws Not changed at all. Specials *'Fire' covers more horizontal distance and slightly less vertical. *'Bucket Cancelling' is gone. Final Smashes *Final Smash: The Good Ol' Days. Mr. Game and Watch takes out a classic Game and Watch handheld (like the stage). He throws it at the opponent, and if it lands, then they turn 2D, as Game and Watch turns 3D. It's a very strange Final Smash, don't ask for an explanation on how it works. However, Game and Watch can now use the opponent's moveset in 3D, as the opponent is left with a nerfed version of G&W's moveset. An interesting Final Smash. Worth the one meter, especially against the likes of higher tiers. Some, like Yoshi, can make use out of G&W's nerfed moveset (weight, height, etc. stay intact), but mostly a very good Final Smash. Easy to combo into, as well. *Battle Attack: Octopus. Same from Brawl, although it's a tad shorter. *Ultimate Smash: Bomb Sweeper. Game and Watch takes out a bomb. He throws it, but it terribly misses the opponent. A 2D maze then surrounds the players. At this point in time, any player can make a mad chase for the bomb, wherever it lands. After it is grabbed, you can throw it at your opponent for a 0HKO. If the bomb is not thrown in 30 seconds, it will explode, KOing anyone on the ground. The maze... is annoying, putting it lightly. It can turn off any combo, as the room provided for these mazes is so incredibly small. Air combos are about all you can do. This is a very risk-reward Ultimate Smash, making it not too worthwhile. You can't risk five gauges for nothing, you know. Other stats Weight Height Other On Screen In The Battle Arena (more detail) Arcade Mode Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters